


붙잡았어야 해

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rating May Change, Time Skips, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The future wasn't set. That was certain. Even so, there are some things that will happen no matter how much you try to change it.You should've held on.





	1. Present Day

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything since I've moved to South Korea so I'm starting from the beginning again. I know my writing might be a little rough at the beginning but hopefully it'll become smoother once I get back into it. 
> 
> I'm not really sure if there will be a solid plot yet or if this is going to be just a collection of instances where the reader interacts with Hibari with time jumps. I'm leaning towards the second, to be honest. Also, the rating and warnings will change as this progresses.

The first time you noticed Kyoya Hibari was during your last year of high school. You were surprised to later find out that you were 2 years older than him. Apparently he had decided to stay behind a year in junior high to continue to run the disciplinary committee in the school. A weird decision but thinking back on it now, it seemed just like him to do something like that. Even so, Hibari had carried himself in a way that made you feel like the younger one.

Living next door to Tsunayoshi Sawada, you had of course seen him plenty of times. But seeing him and really noticing him were two different things. All of the prior times you barely looked at him for more than a second, believing him to be just a classmate of Sawada. There were always weird things happening in that household that you tended to just ignore everything happening there. You even pretended to not notice the questionable people that would visit sometimes.

You hadn’t seen Tsunayoshi or any of his friends (?) in 3 days. If you had been closer to their family, you probably would’ve been more concerned. Instead, it was easy enough to rationalize it as the young teens were busy with their own lives and you were just missing crossing paths with them. After all, your own schedule had recently became hectic since you had decided to dedicate all of your free time to studying for college entrance exams.

However, you had decided to take a break from studying at the school library and go up onto the rooftop for some fresh air. You rarely did it but it sounded like a good idea at the moment. It was early evening so a lot of the students had already went home for the day. There were still students lingering though, those who were in clubs or other seniors studying for exams as well. Fortunately for you, the rooftop was empty when you arrived so you were able to get a moment to yourself.

You made sure to place a stray brick between the door and its frame so you weren’t locked out. Once that was taken care of, you crossed the flat top to the railing facing the street. You stretched out your arms for a bit before leaning against the guard rail to take in your surroundings. Below, a few students were hanging around the school gate just chatting amongst themselves. You guessed they were probably waiting for someone to finish with their club activities or something. You let your eyes trail the school yard before looking across the street to the junior high building.

Unlike the high school, there were no students lingering around in the school yard. It was a bit strange but you had heard that the junior high’s disciplinary committee was strict. The students you did see moved with a purpose and never stayed in one place long. It was if they were afraid to get caught. You tried to think back to your days in junior high to remember if it had been like that back then as well. 

Slowly, you scanned the school’s windows to see if you could catch a glance of any students. Finding none, you finally looked up at roof. 

For a second, it felt like you forgot how to breathe.

Like yourself, a male student was standing on the rooftop, leaning against the railing. 

He was staring at you.

You felt your face immediately heat up and you quickly averted your gaze. Inwardly, you chided yourself for acting in such a way. Most likely he wasn’t even looking at you and was just looking towards Namimori High in general. Also there was no reason to be embarrassed but you still felt your heart speed up in response. Hesitantly, you looked back to try to reassure yourself.

It took a few seconds, but you came to recognize the student as the head of the disciplinary committee for the junior high. You had heard about him before from the other students. It was scary that his reputation was so infamous that he was even well known amongst the high school students. But the reason you recognized him was that you had seen him before at the Sawada house. Prior to this you never really took in his appearance but now you had the time. 

After all, he wouldn’t be able to tell that you were looking at him, _right_? The distance between the two school buildings was large enough that you could assume he wouldn’t be able to tell where exactly you were looking. Just like you couldn’t tell with him. 

You let your eyes roam over his body, taking in his lean physique, before looking at his face. It felt surreal as the wind lightly blew his dark hair. In any other situation, you would have laughed at the cliché-ness of it all. Instead, you thought it might have made him look a bit mysterious. Because of the distance, you couldn’t see his eyes clearly but they looked almost as dark as his hair. He seemed to be scowling and you wondered if it was permanent, trying to think of a time you had seen him with a different expression. Overall, he wasn’t bad looking. In fact, he was really ha- 

**No.** You quickly told yourself not to call him handsome. He was a junior high school student so obviously he was younger than you. It would be morally wrong to think that way about him. Right? Right. In your head, you told yourself if only he was a few years older, you would definitely call him handsome. If only he was your age..

You let out a sigh.

**He smirked.**

Heat returned to your face when his expression changed. He had definitely been staring at you in return. 

You let out a panicked noise when you realized this and quickly turned your back to him. You couldn’t believe that you had been caught staring at him, even if he had been doing it first. Luckily, you were alone so none of your friends would ever know. If they knew, they would never let you live it down. You raised your hands to your cheeks and felt them. With how hot they were, you knew that the blush you were sporting must have been really deep. When was the last time you felt this embarrassed? You couldn’t remember.

Realizing you could just leave since you were in two different buildings, you quickly ran back to the rooftop door. After kicking away the brick and pulling open the door to make your escape, you decided to take one last look. Maybe you had overacted. Yeah, you must have.. right?

When you looked over your shoulder and at the junior high, there was no sign of him.

He was gone.


	2. Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment, I have a lot of free time so I'm hoping that the chapters will be posted often, perhaps maybe every day or every other day. No promises though! I'm really bad with time management. lol

Your small interaction with Kyoya Hibari was forgotten by the time you left for home. In all honestly, you had more important things to focus on than a junior high schooler. 

The next two days went by quickly and it was soon the weekend. With some persuading from some friends, you decided to take a break from studying to go out and have some fun in the shopping district. It was a bit strange though when you woke up on Saturday morning and there was a thick fog encompassing Namimori. It gave off such a strange vibe that you didn’t want to leave your home. However, your friends definitely wouldn’t allow you to cancel on them so you still got ready while keeping a wary eye on the weather. 

Something just didn’t feel right.

You left your home with a quick goodbye to your parents and the promise to be home before dark. It seemed as if even your parents were concerned about the weather. It really did mess with your sight, or at least you could tell yourself it was the reason why when you ran straight into your neighbor after leaving your yard.

Tsunayoshi must have been in a hurry when he collided with you. Pained noises escaped both of you as you fell to the ground. It didn’t matter that you were older and technically bigger than the young teen. He was like a wrecking ball at that speed. Tsunayoshi whined a bit before finally looking at who he had ran into. You were too busy checking out your now skinned palm to see the panic that immediately took a hold of him.

“(L.Name)-san! A-are you okay?”

When you looked at him, you could tell how nervous Tsunayoshi was. He was already spilling out apologies and trying his hardest not to make eye contact. You weren’t really sure why he was acting this way. Sure, he may have ran into you but it was obviously an accident. The way he was acting made it seemed like he believed that you were going to attack him for this small incident. Which was baffling considering you had never been mean to him in the past. But then again, you had never really spoken to him before this either..

“Sawada-san, it’s okay. It was an accident, right? I’m not hurt.”

When he made a motion to your hand, you softened and explained to him that it was just superficial and that it would heal easily enough. Tsunayoshi really was a good kid. Just had strange people around him. To help ease his worries, you began to explain to him the healing process of such a small wound and how it was not that big of a deal. You found it a bit curious that as you explained, he seemed to calm down and even looked at you with a soft, endearing expression. As if he was grateful towards you in some way.

Tsunayoshi was definitely as weird as his friends, you decided.

Still you allowed him to help you to your feet and he even picked up your bag that you had dropped when you two collided. While you checked over yourself to make sure that you weren’t hurt anywhere else, you could feel him watching you. You kept it to yourself and didn’t question it. You didn’t want to know. In fact, you made a mental note to try harder to not interact with him in the future. 

It wasn’t that you disliked Tsunayoshi or his friends. It’s just that you didn’t want to get caught up in whatever they were up to. Too many times you had looked out your window and thought you had seen something that was unexplainable. You were doing your best to live a quiet life and work hard to get into medical school. 

You didn’t need distractions. 

After a few more apologies, Tsunayoshi bid you goodbye before running off in the direction of the nearby schools. You were happy that you had decided to meet with your friends today instead of going to the school to study. Otherwise, you would have had to walk with him and that would have been an awkward ordeal.

It didn’t take long to get to the Namimori shopping district. The area was bursting with life even with the fog and the now strong gusts of wind. People were happily chatting amongst themselves as they made their way from store to store. Friends were laughing as they sat at tables outside cafes. Even a few children were running and playing. Nothing could really bring down this town, it seemed. Just that thought made you happy. 

Namimori always had a special place in your heart. Over the years you had visited many other cities in Japan such as Tokyo and Osaka with your family. And while those big cities were exciting and fun to explore, nothing felt more like home than the calm Namimori that you grew up in. No matter where you went, you would always return home.

“(Name)-chan~!”

Hearing one of your friend’s voice brought you out of your thoughts. You turned to see where your three friends were and hurried over to the café they were sitting at. You exchanged greetings as you took your seat. It was so easy to join their conversation and start enjoying yourself. Nothing was more relaxing than being with your friends. It made you forget all about the strange things happening recently. 

“Did you see that they start construction on an underground shopping mall? It looks like it’s going to be huge!”

Your friend made an exaggerated action with her arms to emphasize the project’s large scale. You all just laughed at her while she pouted. But it was interesting. Anything new in Namimori was a big deal so you were surprised that this was the first time you heard about it. 

You couldn’t explain it but something felt off about the project. Just hearing about it was enough to make you wary. But you didn’t linger on it. 

It was probably nothing.

**Right?**


	3. During the Future Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat in Tsuna's POV so the names are changed to how he would refer to everyone. Also if you're interested in the title of this fic, it's a song from Astro, a kpop group. It's a really nice song! It's my inspiration for the overall story so it may hint on what direction this fic may go. hahaha

Tsuna remembered the first time he had seen you after traveling 10 years into the future.

It was right after their first encounter with Gamma at Namimori Shrine. The adult Hibari had shown up with Kusakabe and easily taken on the Black Spell member. He had been so incredibly grateful, especially since it appeared the adult Hibari didn’t want to kill him. At least not at that moment. With Yamamato and Gokudera injured, Hibari revealed the secret entrance to the Foundation’s research facility below the shrine.

Hibari, of course, disappeared after allowing them inside, refusing to help any further.

So with Kusakabe’s help, the two of them moved Yamamato and Gokudera through the underground facility. However, when they reached the door that adjoined the facility to the Vongola base, he was surprised to see a woman waiting for them. Tsuna remembered thinking that she looked familiar but couldn’t quite place how he knew her.

The woman nodded her head in a small bow before speaking.

“Kyoya instructed me to accompany you to the Vongola Base so that I can help with their injuries.”

Kusakabe made a noise in understanding before turning his head to look at Tsuna.

“This is (Name) (L.Name). She works for the Foundation as a medical doctor.”

You laughed a bit when Tsuna made a noise of recognition. He just couldn’t believe that the neighbor he had for all of his life was a part of this group, The Foundation, and that you were now aware of the mafia and was even willing to help them. Tsuna tried to think of all the times he had spoken to you but couldn’t think of a single instance. Back in the past, the two of you never really crossed paths so he only knew you in passing. 

You accompanied them as they met with Reborn then followed them to the medical rooms where Yamamoto and Gokudera were placed. Tsuna watched in fascination while you worked diligently to tend to their wounds with Kusakabe assisting when needed. But the whole time, questions were running through his head. Then again, ever since he had arrived in the future, he had nothing but questions. Rarely was anything ever answered.

After you finished with his friends, you led Tsuna into another room to check on his injured arm. While you concentrated on your work, Tsuna took the time to study the future you. You looked almost exactly as he remember though obviously aged, but not in a bad way. If he remembered correctly, this you would be 28 years old.

Your hair was much longer now and you were overall more lean. You wore a white doctor’s jacket and underneath a professional black suit similar to the one that Kusakabe wore. Still, Tsuna had the feeling that you were not a fighter, unlike Doctor Shamal had been. He was confused however when he saw that Kusakabe acted as if you were his superior while you acted like he was yours. It made him curious about what position you held exactly at the Foundation. 

“Sawada-san.”

Tsuna was pulled out of his thoughts when you called his name. 

“(L.Name)-san?”

You smiled at him as you stood up, indicating you were finished with his arm. Tsuna quickly stood up as well.

It looked like you wanted to say something but stopped when there was a knock on the door before it slid open. Kusakabe glanced at Tsuna before motioning to you. You made a noise of affirmation before patting Tsuna on the shoulder and moving to the door.

“Check on your friends. I’m sure they’ll want to see you when they wake up.”

He didn’t see you again until the next time there were major injuries. It seemed that most of your time was spent in the Foundation facility. When there were major injuries or an emergency, you would show up to treat everyone, stay for a couple days for observation, then return to the Foundation. Otherwise the others used the first aid techniques you taught them during your first stay. Tsuna always wanted to ask you about how you came about joining Hibari’s group when you were older than them with no ties to the mafia. He just couldn’t think of a reason why you would.

That was until he happened across a scene he hadn’t expected.

He had heard voices coming from the door connecting the Vongola base and the Foundation facility. Curious to see if it was Kusakabe coming for another intel report, Tsuna started to head for the door but the moment he turned the corner and saw the scene, he rushed back and hid. He could feel his face heating up, flustered that he had just witnessed something he was obviously not meant to. 

Hibari had you pressed against the wall just inside the Vongola base, his arms caging you in as if to keep you from leaving. Though with the way you had been clutching his shirt, Tsuna didn’t think that you wanted to leave. Your breaths were coming out in small pants and there was a deep flush on your cheeks.

Though Tsuna didn’t look again to see how the scene progressed, he could only imagine what happened afterwards. He was so shocked that he couldn’t even move away from his hiding spot around the corner. Never in his life did Tsuna think that he would catch Hibari in that position with anyone. Not that he didn’t think Hibari was capable, just that he couldn’t believe that Hibari was interested in such things.

Then again, a lot could have happened in 10 years.

Tsuna froze when he heard footsteps headed in his direction. His eyes squeezed shut as he prepared himself to be beaten by Hibari. 

“Ah, Sawada-san?”

Even though Tsuna was relieved it was you that who had found him instead of Hibari, he still felt embarrassed of the scene he had seen previously. He didn’t dare to look up at you.

“I’m so sorry, (L.Name)-san! I didn’t see anything! I just heard voices and-“

Tsuna’s voice trailed off when you placed a hand softly on his head in a comforting manner. You let out a small laugh and moved your hand in a petting motion, hoping to calm his nerves.

“It’s okay. Kyoya already returned to the Foundation so you don’t have to worry. You’re not in trouble.”

When he finally willed himself to look up at you, you were smiling down at him with a fond smile.

Tsuna found himself thinking that if he were to have an older sister, he wouldn’t mind if it was someone like you.


End file.
